Ravi - Does he ever learn?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ravi Ross has problems and he try special therapy to fix everything. Does it work?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Claire XXX, Nina Bimbosen, Vicky Laguunie, Greg92, Katy Merry, John D, Steve Flyaway, Emma87, Susan G, Gina Fuckenstein, Juliet Southlake, Sexy Traveria, Zandy Moore, Tammy Koo, Laura Dede and Bella Vagina S.**

* * *

**Ravi - Does he ever learn?**

**Ravi Ross is 26 years old and still has not had sex. He's barely masturbated and he's not dated anyone.**

Now he sit on his bed, wearing a white t-shirt and green baggy sweatpants.

"I need to fuck..." mumbles Ravi, his India accent getting stronger like it does when he's upset.

Of course he's tried to get some sexual experince over the years. When he turned 18 he tried to jerk off to porn as Luke did, but Ravi could never get his dick hard properly, not even viagra worked.

A few years after that tried to get a hooker, but when he was in bed with her, his dick wasn't even close to hard, making the hooker angry. She stole the money Ravi payed her and left.

Despite trying so much, nothing has made Ravi horny.

He wonder how Luke can be horny so easy so often.

"Could I be asexual...?" says Ravi.

Ravi reach his hand down into his boxers, grab his dick and try to jerk it, but the dick remain soft and weak.

He grab a porno magazine from his nightstand and try to jerk off to a photo of a sexy woman in it, but nothing happen.

Ravi's dick is still soft and useless.

The next day.

Luke is over to visit his brother Ravi.

"Help me...how do you get horny so easy? You and Jessie have sex all the time and my penis is never even close to hard." says Ravi.

"Well, bro. For me it's easy shit. I only need to think about my slutty sexy wife Jessica Prescott Ross and my dick is hard and thick like a war-mace." says Luke. "I'm not sure why yours remain all soft and anti-stiff, dude."

"I wanna be able to have sex..." says Ravi.

"Tried viagra?" says Luke.

"Yes and it didn't work." says Ravi.

"Jerk off to porn then." says Luke.

"Doesn't work either." says Ravi.

"Are you gay?" says Luke.

"Gay?" says Ravi confused, who doesn't know what 'gay' is.

"Yeah, it means that you like other guys and not girls. Are you that?" says Luke.

"I don't know." says Ravi.

"Viagra should work. Even old lame guys can get a boner with the help of some viagra...mostly. You're still kinda young. I believe your dick should be able to stand for a woman." says Luke.

"True, but my dick always stay soft. It's never been hard." says Ravi.

2 days later.

Ravi try to jerk to gay porn and it turns out that this makes him horny.

For the very first time ever, Ravi's dick is hard.

"Oh, no..." says Ravi, sad that he apparently is gay, which he doesn't want to be.

He still jerk to a video of a sexy handsome man who masturbate.

After 5 minutes, Ravi cum.

"Crap!" moans Ravi as he cum a lot.

Huge splashes of white cum plop out from his dick.

"I am...gay!" says Ravi as he begin to cry.

Later the same day, Emma visit Ravi.

"Emma, I am gay..." says Ravi in a very sad tone.

"Oh, why are you unhappy about this?" says Emma.

"I wanna be like Luke and fuck a sexy woman." says Ravi.

"Ravi, you can't change what you are. If you're gay, you're gay." says Emma.

"So I'll never get to fuck my own erotic wife?" says Ravi.

"Unfortunately not. If you're gay you like other men." says Emma.

"I don't want that, Emma." says Ravi.

"There's therapy to turn from gay to straight, but I think that's a scam." says Emma.

"I wanna try it." says Ravi.

"Okay. You're free to try, if you want to." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Ravi.

2 weeks later, Ravi enter Doctor Gina Becklore's cozy office to get some solid good anti-gay therapy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" says Doctor Gina Becklore.

Gina turns out to be a tall sexy Irish woman with long curly red hair, blue eyes, bright skin and big boobs.

She wear a yellow sexy latex dress and a perfect white labcoat over it.

"I need help to stop being gay." says Ravi.

"Nice. No men who's gone through my simple 5 step therapy program has stayed gay for long. Please, have a seat on the white couch over there and we'll start right now." says Gina, talking in a sexual voice.

"Okay... says Ravi, getting nervous and also a bit afraid by Gina's sexual confident personality.

Ravi takes a seat.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. Don't worry. All you say stay here." says Gina.

"My name's Ravi Ross and I am a loser." says Ravi, looking like he's about to cry.

"Don't refer to yourself as a loser." says Gina.

"Why? I am a loser, doctor. I can't even get my dick hard properly." says Ravi. "I've only had a boner once, 2 weeks ago when I tried to watch gay porn on the computer."

"Such a thing does not make you a loser. I'll help you. Soon you're going to be a straight guy." says Gina, all sexy.

"Really?" says Ravi, being very insecure.

"Yes. I have a 100 % success rate. No men can stay gay very long if they use my simple awesome 5 step program. And as a matter of fact we're in step 1 as we speak." says Gina. "Relax and let your fear fade away."

Gina open up her outfit to reveal her boobs.

"Do you like these boobs?" says Gina.

"Maybe..." says Ravi, not getting horny from seeing Gina's big erotic boobs.

"What about now?" says Gina, playing with her nipples.

"Uh...you look...very good..." says a nervous Ravi.

The nervous feeling switch to joy when Ravi feel his dick grow stiff in his tight yoga pants that he wear.

"Seems like we're making solid progress. You might not be as gay as you thought." says Gina with a slutty smile.

"Okay. If I am gay, why does my penis get harder now?" says a confused Ravi.

"Because your gayness is fading away like a disgusting fart." says Gina.

Gina takes off her labcoat and roll up her short dress to reveal her pussy.

"Uh...why are you doing that?" says Ravi.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." says Gina, being very sexual and seductive.

Ravi is now all horny.

"Can I do this...?" says a nervous Ravi as he unzip his baggy sweatpants and starts to jerk his dick.

"Sure, that's what's supposed to happen, boy. Not feeling so gay now, do you?" says Gina as she start to finger-fuck her pussy nice and slow.

"No..." says a shy and insecure Ravi.

"That's good." says Gina. "Relax. Enjoy the fun sexy moment."

"Okay." says Ravi. "You look...sexy."

"I'm glad you think so." says Gina.

"I've no experience with this." says Ravi.

"Don't worry. Have fun." says Gina.

Ravi continue to jerk off.

"Nice dick you have there." says Gina.

Of course Ravi's dick is not as big as Luke's, but it is still pretty good.

"Oh! Thanks..." says Ravi.

"Let's see if this makes you even more horny." says Gina, finger-fucking herself faster.

There's a sound and Ravi's dick spring to full stiffness, just like Luke's dick does when Jessie is erotic.

"Are you still feeling like a gay guy?" says Gina.

"No." says Ravi.

"That's good. You've just completed step one. Stop jerking now." says Gina.

Ravi stop jerking his dick.

"Now I'm gonna see how strong your dick is or if you're one of those guys who cum early." says Gina.

"Don't hurt me..." says Ravi, suddenly a bit afraid.

"I'd never hurt one of my patients." says Gina.

Gina starts to give Ravi a blowjob.

"That...feels...awesome!" moans Ravi, being very horny and so not gay.

Gina smile, happy that she can make Ravi horny.

"Yeah!" moans Ravi.

Ravi enjoy having his dick sucked by Gina.

Gina is very good at sucking dick.

"It's amazing!" moans Ravi, trying to not cum early.

Gina giggle a bit as she suck Ravi's dick.

"Yeah!" moans Ravi.

Gina genty rub Ravi's balls.

"I bet these balls are full of cum." says Gina, all slutty.

"Maybe..." moans Ravi.

"Time to find out, I guess..." says Gina as she suck harder and faster.

"Ahhhh...oh, mama!" moans Ravi, all horny, as he cum.

Gina swallow Ravi's large creamy India cum-load.

"Yum! You've nice cum." says Gina with a sexy smile.

"Thanks..." says Ravi.

"My pleasure, as well as yours." says Gina.

"Okay." says Ravi.

"Sure, you did cum kinda early here, but you still did pretty well. I like how creamy and soft your cum is." says Gina.

"Nice." says Ravi.

"That was step 1. Next time we'll move on to the second step." says Gina.

"Okay, sexy doctor." says Ravi. 2 weeks later.

Ravi once again enter Gina's office.

"Welcome back, Ravi. Today we'll do the second step." says Gina.

"Okay." says Ravi, clealry a little nervous.

"Relax. I'm a very sweet erotic lady who only wants your best." says Gina in a slutty tone.

"Alright." says Ravi.

"Let's see how this affect you." says Gina as she reduce the light in the room and switch on porn on her big HD TV.

On the big TV a black man with a large stiff dick fuck a cute slutty blonde teenage girl.

Ravi get horny.

Gina smile when she sees the bulge in Ravi's baggy sweatpants.

"Seems like you enjoy it." says Gina with a smile.

"It's...sexy." says Ravi.

"Nice. Jerk off. That's part of the therapy." says Gina.

Ravi pull the string that keep his sweatpants closed. They open up to reveal his stiff dick.

He starts to jerk off to the porn.

"Kinda cute jerk-style you have, but you should do it a bit more macho. Grab it with more strength and be less gentle." says Gina.

Ravi does what Gina tell him.

"That's much better." says Gina.

Gina drink some tea.

On the TV there's now a scene with 2 men fucking a sexy slut in the pussy and ass.

"Just keep jerking until you cum." says Gina.

"Uh...okay..." moans Ravi.

"Sweet. Jerk that chocolate-colored dick, Ravi. Feels good huh?" says Gina.

"Yes..." moans Ravi.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ravi as he cum.

Ravi's splash of cum end up on the floor, just a few inches away from Gina's feet.

"Well done, you lasted a bit longer this time." says Gina.

"Thanks." says Ravi.

"Next time we'll move on to step 3 of the therapy. I think you'll enjoy it." says Gina.

"Okay, doctor." says Ravi.

The next week.

"Welcome back, Ravi. Today we'll do the third step." says Gina.

"And how does that work?" says Ravi.

"You can see soon." says Gina.

Gina reduce the light in the room and switch on porn on her big HD TV, but it is male gay porn.

Ravi does not get horny.

"That's good. You don't get turned on now. If you were truly gay this porn would make your cock spring to stiffness right here." says Gina.

Gina change the porn to straight porn of a strong macho man fucking a slutty teen girl in the ass.

"Ahhh, mama!" moans Ravi as he his dick goes 100 % hard and almost punch a hole in his pants.

"Cute. Your dick stand like a flag pole. Nice." says Gina.

"Should I jerk my dick?" says Ravi.

"If you want to." says Gina with a sexy smile.

Ravi open his pants, grab his dick and starts to jerk off.

"You've become better at that." says Gina.

"Oh...thanks!" moans Ravi, jerking to the porn.

Ravi feel cum building up inside his brown balls.

"Looks like the porno's making you horny." says Gina.

"Yes, it's sexy!" moans Ravi.

"Good, keep enjoying it all. You're doing great so far." says Gina as she reach her left hand under her short skirt and starts to masturbate.

Ravi get even more horny, seeing Gina masturbate.

"Mmmm! Look at my wet pussy!" moans Gina.

"Wow!" says Ravi, all happy and horny.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Ravi as he cum.

"Awwww!" moans Gina as she get an orgasm.

"How did I do?" says Ravi.

"Very good. No doubt about it, you cleared step 3 with valor." says Gina.

"Thanks." says Ravi.

4 days later.

"Ravi, today we'll move on to step 4." says Gina.

"Okay." says Ravi, being a bit excited.

"Let's take a look at your true skills when it comes to sex." says Gina.

Gina pull down Ravi's pants, jerk his dick to stiffness and put a yellow condom on it.

"What...?" says a very confused Ravi.

"Fuck my ass, Ravi." says Gina as she swing off her labcoat and roll up her short red latex skirt.

Ravi slide his dick into Gina's ass and starts to fuck slow and gently.

"Mmmm!" moans Gina.

"So warm!" moans Ravi.

"Of course! Sexy women tend to have a warm ass." moans Gina.

"That's sexy!" moans Ravi, all horny.

"Nice!" moans Gina.

"Yeah!" moans Ravi.

"Fuck harder, but still slow!" moans Gina.

Ravi does what Gina tell him to.

"Good, yes!" moans Gina, all horny.

"Your ass is tight...in a very good way!" moans Ravi.

"Thanks!" moans Gina.

"Yeah! Thanks...for letting me fuck your ass!" moans Ravi.

"No problem. My patients' health and joy is my goal. I want all of the men who go through my therapy program to become what they desire to be." says Gina.

"Okay." says Ravi.

16 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Ravi as he cum.

"Mmmm, nice!" moans Gina as she get an orgasm.

"Did I make it through step 4 properly?" says Ravi as he pull out his dick from Gina's ass and throw the condom in the trashcan.

"You sure did. Honestly you surprised me, but you did so in the best way possible." says Gina. "Next time it's step 5, the final one. I hope you're looking forward to it."

"Really not sure if I do. I don't even know step 5 is." says Ravi.

"I'm sure you'll love it. Step 5 is usually the best part of the entire program, both for me and my patients." says Gina.

"Sounds interestng." says Ravi.

The next day.

"Ravi, so you're in therapy huh?" says Luke.

"Yes." says Ravi.

"And how's that working out for you?" says Luke.

"Good, so far." says Ravi.

"I'm happy for you, dude." says Luke.

"Thanks." says Ravi.

"When you're hopefully done with therapy, I can help you find a sexy woman to fuck like I do with my sexy fuckable Jessica." says Luke.

"Nice, thanks." says Ravi.

3 days later.

"Ravi, today's the day. We'll do step 5, the final step." says Gina.

"Okay." says Ravi.

"Step 5 is the cherry on top, so to speak. You'll get to fuck my pussy, with a condom on your dick." says Gina.

"Are you serious?" says Ravi.

"Yes." says Gina.

"Alright." says Ravi.

He drop his pants and jerk his dick to make it hard.

Gina grab a red condom and gives it to Ravi.

Ravi put the condom on his dick.

"Let's do this." says Gina as she takes off her labcoat and dress.

She then lean back on the couch.

Ravi slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, fuck my pussy!" moans Gina.

"Yes!" moans Ravi.

Ravi is very horny. Now he finally truly understand why Luke love to fuck Jessie so much.

"Do you enjoy my pussy!" moans Gina.

"I do!" moans Ravi.

"Thanks!" moans Gina.

"Okay!" moans Ravi.

"Sure! Your dick feels good inside me!" moans Gina.

"Nice!" moans Ravi.

To fuck Gina is the best Ravi has ever felt in his entire life.

"Mmmm! Fuck harder!" moans Gina.

Ravi does as he is told.

"Mmm, sexy! Bang your doctor!" moans Gina.

This makes Ravi more horny than he is and he fuck harder.

"Yeah!" moans Gina. "Fuck me!"

"Oh!" moans Ravi.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Ravi as he cum.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Gina as she get an orgasm.

Ravi pull out his dick from Gina's pussy.

"Ravi Ross, you've completed my little sexy therapu program with great success. You've become 100 % straight, just like you wanted." says Gina.

"Thanks, doctor." says Ravi.

"And since you did so good, there's no need for you to pay. Usually I take 2400 dollars for the entire program, but you get it all for free." says Gina.

2 days later.

"I made it. The therapy worked. I'm not gay anymore." says a happy Ravi.

"That's good." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Luke. "Congrats, dude. You're a real man now."

Luke and Ravi high five each other.

"My awesome Luke's gonna help ya find a sexy woman." says Jessie.

"I'm sure we'll find you someone nice." says Luke.

"Thanks. I hope so..." says Ravi.

"Chill, bro. I'm good at finding sexy women. I can almost smell my way to them, but I already have the best one so I don't need to search for others." says Luke.

Luke gives Jessie a kiss.

"So I am the best...?" says Jessie.

"Yes, babe." says Luke as he slide his right hand under Jessie's short white leather skirt and starts to finger-fuck her sexy sweet pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie, getting horny.

The next day.

"This is a porno bar. Let's see if we can find you a woman here." says Luke.

"Okay." says Ravi.

"How about her?" says Luke as he sees a sexy Arabic slut.

"She's sexy." says Ravi.

"Alright." says Luke.

"Wish me luck." says Ravi.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, bro." says Luke.

Ravi walk over to the Arabic slut. She is a girl the same age as ravi and she wear a tight pink t-shirt and baggy white jeans and black sneakers.

"Hi, my name's Ravi Ross and you're sexy." says Ravi.

"Hi, man. I am Seraphina Cordovu." says the Arabic slut with a cute erotic smile.

"Sexy name. Wanna fuck?" says Ravi.

"Of course. I'm a slutty baby." says Seraphina.

"Nice." says Ravi.

There is a smile of joy on Ravi's face as he follow Seraphina upstairs to a bedroom where Ravi fuck Seraphina and cun in her pussy.

Luke sit by a table and drink beer. He smile when he sees ravi and Seraphina go upstairs because Luke know what Ravi and Seraphina is gonna do.

Ravi and Seraphina start dating.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
